Domini Fudo
ed_benes_savage_land_rogue_by_mystic_oracle-d8gcmmn.jpg "Mada anata wa anata mo hajimete i mae ni gēmuōbā ni narimasu mizu ni chōyaku shita baai." (Translation: Yet if you leap without looking the game will be over before you've even begun.) Name = Domini Fudo DoB: = 04/25/2150 Age = 25 Gender = Female Blood Type: = A - Hair Color = Red with silver in front Eye Color = Lavender Height: = 5`5 Weight = 160 lbs |Occupation = Doctor 'Nicknames' * Dom * Domi (Anthy's nickname for Domini) * Doc 'Behavior/Personality' Domini's a lady of the highest quality and breeding with the charms of a snake when in the eyes of the public but behind close doors its a complete and utter story altogether as this buxom beauty in truth has a true to life vendetta against the male species that steams from her childhood, often taking lovers by the tons during the night, mangling their hearts to her own sick twisted pleasures, and kicking them out with or without their clothes on just as soon as the sun announces the dawn as she lives in the moment and not for forever. And usually when the lady thinks of something she WILL speak it meaning one better be prepare for every and anything that comes out of this red headed vixen's mouth cause most of it is too hot for this wiki. Presently: Domini is one of the few in the word that the phrase "Motherhood suits you" can absolutely fit but over the course the past few months will admit it hasn't been easy being both an oni hunter and single parent to a sweet little baby boy. But the gods are gracious as is the support of her family and loving friends, who have helped her to maintain the loving personality that this plucky little redhead has had over the years. 'Appearance' With long fiery red hair that hands down past her waist and deep lavender colored eyes Domini is of both Japanese and "French" decent standing at 5'5, weighing currently at 160lbs. Her skin holds a milky white color the appears smooth to the touch, and if you are one the fortunate that do get to feel it you'll find it to be true too. She sports what most consider a modest bosom of a D-cup though thanks to all the lace corsets and bodices she wears to accentuate her kicking ass curves they appear to be larger than the really are, a pair of low riding ass jeans, and spiked heeled boots when on the prowl for onis and their kin. Jean-grey.jpg Jean_grey_nw391_by_alexmirandaart-d6q23st.jpg Unfortunately the life of an Oni hunter is one filled with peril and sometimes physical alterations are apart of the consequences that one must face as a result of not fully being prepared to face enemies such as was the case for Domini when she sought to cast out the oni Hebi's influence from remaining members of the [soremaru Clan now known as the Yanazuka Clan with her friends, Leon Ryoji & Taka Yanazuka. As a result of her attack the oni launched attack of its own not only injuring the Domini but draining the girl of her spiritual powers and some of her life force as well causing the front portion of her fiery red mane to fade into that of a pure snow white color, before finally being driven out and back into the depths of hell by an unknown but powerful attack from the wounded samurai. It wasn't until after receiving treatment for her physical wounds and being purified by the High Elder that she learns of the change but rather opting to change it by dousing a box of No. 43 hair dye over it the 18 year beauty decides to wear this latest "battle wound" with pride, as it is a reminder of who she really is, just what she can do now that she's opened her heart to those around her, and a lesson of just how far she has to go in order to be what the Gods intended. Though very little has change with Domini's physical appearance she's learned over her summer break in Japan the truth behind her long flowing red locks and that her heritage is in fact that of Japanese & American descent as her father, a man that her biological mother, Sayuri Asahina slept with was in fact from the very same city in which their half of the clan inhabits, Yup Kasaihana. Doc_Fudo.jpg Doctor Domini Fudo Alignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' Soul Reaper of the Takageuchi Clan 'What city do you live in?' 20140119-inarikonkonOP-04.jpg 2nd Soul Tokyo via the Takageuchi Clan Grounds 'Fighting Style' Kenjutsu Is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". The exact activities and conventions undertaken when practicing kenjutsu vary from school to school, where the word school here refers to the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given tradition, yet commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform kata (featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others). Historically, schools incorporated sparring under a variety of conditions, from using solid wooden bokutō to use of bamboo sword (shinai) and armor (bōgu). In modern times sparring in Japanese martial art is more strongly associated with kendo. As Learned from during her training at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo from Empress Sayuri Akagi-Asahina: Dim Mak The Touch of Death (or Death-Point Striking) refers to any martial arts technique reputed to kill using seemingly less than lethal force targeted at specific areas of the body.The concept known as Dim Mak (simplified Chinese: 点脉; traditional Chinese: 點脈; pinyin: diǎnmài; Jyutping: dim2 mak6; literally: "press artery"), alternatively diǎnxué (simplified Chinese: 点穴; traditional Chinese: 點穴) traces its history to traditional Chinese medicine acupuncture. Tales of its use are often found in the Wuxia genre of Chinese martial arts fiction. Dim Mak is depicted as a secret body of knowledge with techniques that attack pressure points and meridians, said to incapacitate or sometimes cause immediate or even delayed death to an opponent. There is little scientific or historical evidence for the existence of a martial arts "touch of death", although mild trauma may cause disproportionately catastrophic consequences when applied to known pressure points under specific circumstances.The concept known as Vibrating Palm originates with the Chinese martial arts Neijing ("internal") energy techniques that deal with the Qi energy and the type of force (jin) used. It is depicted as "a technique that is part psychic and part vibratory, this energy is then focused into a wave". This method is used by the Oshino family to both heal patients AND kill their intended targets who often times aren't even considered to be alive due to the lack of a heart beating there in. 'Chi Form' Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two of the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku, Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: *Soul Absorption / Soul Energy Absorption *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading *Soul Sight 'Weapon of Choice' 012-205.jpg|Kagura in its original form samurai-swords-masahiro-handmade-kill-bill-katana.jpg|After its been infused with Domini's spiritual powers. Youto "Kagura" (駆愚羅); a wooden sword in its appearance when the user's chi isn't infused into its form with holy properties that has been passed down for countless generations in the Fudo Family much like the Soul Galactica of the Takageuchi Clan. 'A Bow and Sacred Arrows (Long Rage Combat)' Arrow2.jpg Bow and Arrows: Domini often carries a traditional red Saigu-Yumi and a quiver of Hamaya. She has the power to imbue each arrow with great amount of spiritual power and has destroyed, disabled, purified or sealed many demons. * Sacred Arrows: The sacred arrow is an arrow used by high-level priestesses like Sayuri Asahina and Domini. It can easily break through barriers, destroy spells, obliterate demons, and even deal fatal blows to powerful demons. Domini's Sacred Arrows are are powerful but mediocre ( Its enough to get the job done, aight ) at best in power unlike those her mother's which contains enough spiritual power to penetrate ANY Oni's Barrier with ease. * Arrow of Sealing: The Arrow of Sealing is a sacred arrow that places a demon under a spell of eternal sleep. It is said that these arrows are meant to seal demons that are utterly invincible. They will only awaken when the one who shot the arrow desperately wishes for the demon to be revived. * Reflection: She infuses her spiritual power into her longbow, which will reflect any oncoming demonic energy back at the demon or person. 'Omamori/Sacred Charms' Omamori are Japanese amulets (charms, talismans) commonly sold at religious sites and dedicated to particular Shinto deities as well as Buddhist figures, and are said to provide various forms of luck or protection. The word mamori (守り) means protection, with omamori being the sonkeigo (honorific) form of the word, "to protect". Originally made from paper or wood, modern amulets are small items usually kept inside a brocade bag and may contain a prayer, religious inscription of invocation. Omamori are available at both Shinto shrines and Buddhist temples with few exceptions and are available for sale, regardless of one's religious affiliation. Omamori are then made sacred through the use of ritual, and are said to contain busshin (spiritual offshoots) in a Shinto context or kesshin (manifestations) in a Buddhist context While omamori are intended for temple tourists’ personal use, they are mainly viewed as a donation to the temple or shrine the person is visiting. Visitors often give omamori as a gift to another person as a physical form of well-wishing. The amulet covering is usually made of brocaded silk and encloses papers or pieces of wood with prayers written on them which are supposed to bring good luck to the bearer on particular occasions, tasks, or ordeals. Omamori are also used to ward off bad luck and are often spotted on bags, hung on cellphone straps, in cars, etc. Omamori have changed over the years from being made mostly of paper and/or wood to being made out all types of materials nowadays (i.e. bumper decals, bicycle reflectors, credit cards, etc.). Modern commercialism has also taken over a small part of the creations of omamori. Usually this happens when more popular shrines and temples cannot keep up with the high demand for certain charms. They then turn to factories to manufacture the omamori. However, priests have been known to complain about the quality and authenticity of the products these factories produce. According to Yanagita Kunio (1969): Japanese have probably always believed in amulets of one type or another, but the modern printed charms now given out by shrines and temples first became popular in the Tokugawa period or later, and the practice of wearing miniature charms on one’s person is also new. The latter custom is particularly common in cities. Omamori Usage in the Takaguechi Clan Members of the Takaguechi use this weapon in the same fashion as other shinto priests and priestesses would but with one VERY significant difference. Each charm is endowed with the spiritual powers of the creator to either expelled or repelled demons from a specific place, person and/or object that has been targeted. Oni/Spirit Guides 5d5a82.jpg|Ryo ( Human form - Modern Appearance) demonwolf.jpg|Ryo ( True Form ) Ryo An okami himself, Ryo is one of Domini's closest and most viable oni companions due to him being the very first that she ever tamed with her powers. As the first in the ranks of the three his position holds him liable for the her safety especially now that she has taken up the company of Leon Ryoji a male that even he isn't so certain of...from time to time. But loyal to a fault the as is the nature of the wolf Ryu will maintain a watchful eye over his Mistress and to ensure that no harm come to the boy. *Spiritual Flame Manipulation *Venomous Claws honeonna.jpg|Yasha ( Human Form ) yokai_monogatari__yumiko_by_lethalpepsi-d6ifc9g.png|Yasha ( Oni Form in the background ) Yasha Like her predecessor Noriko, Yasha is a Hone-onna or Skelton Woman and it is thought to be a female oni who kills men by extracting their life-force or by grabbing their hands and holding them until the victim becomes a skeleton himself. Having bonded together during Domini's trials in regards to men during a trip the Nagita prefecture in Japan this most unlikely ally has proved herself rather useful in the daily affairs of her Mistress, most of which involve her staying in constant contact with the Elder of the Oshino Family. Being that she is most unpredictable and wild of three onis guides under Domini's care seals were placed on her to ensure that she'd remain in human form at all times unless otherwise needed. Meaning that powers listed below will only come into play when Domini herself revokes them. *Bone Manipulation *Osteokinetic Combat Jinzhou.jpg|Human Form Jinzhou1.jpg|True Form Jinzhou Named by Domini in honor of the oni who actually saved her life, Jinzhou was originally the spirit of a very mischievous 4 year old child who died in the blast created by Hades when he obliterate Kasaihana and due to their resentment of being cut down at their prime, the soul turned into an oni; an obake to be more precise. An oni that shapeshift into anything in order to cause those around it every more misery and desperation, who came to plague the very existence of the survivors by tormenting every aspect of their existence. Though it took Domini quite some time to catch and control the little bastard (as he tricked her more times than she'd care to admit) she'd come to rely on her new addition quite a bit especially when it comes to her most figgity patience at the hospital. Who enjoy his company more so now that he's been tamed and won't be hurting them again. *Shapeshifting *Shapeshifting Combat 'Abilities' Soul Bound Weapon User is able to build, summon or create a weapon that is both an extension, manifestation, and/or part of their soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user, but these depend on which part of the user's soul each weapon represents as well as the abilities/power they already have.Note that since the weapon is part of a soul, it is likely to have some level of sentience as well as their own interests and goals that might not be similar to that of the user. This also means that the user can summon the weapon from anywhere at anytime, even if it is far away at some unknown location, as the two possess a link that allows one to call upon the other, so losing the weapon is never an issue. Soul Manipulation Having been trained by her Cousin in Law, Sayuri herself Domini can manipulate soul, defined as spirit/essence of anything, especially sentient beings. Most have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap to the essence of everything living and deceased. Soul/Spirit Extraction Another part of Sayu's training consisted of Dom learning how to remove demonic or violent spirits from other people as well as objects, possibly resulting in apathy and psychopathy due to lack of emotions, especially empathy. Once removed, the souls may be vulnerable to damage, and restoration of the damaged soul may cause mental damage to the victim, such as madness. Soul Sight Since she was a child Domini could see and track the souls of other beings including the souls of the living and those of the dead. She spend most of her life study and observe the nature of each one including her own to find weaknesses based on the nature of each one. Spiritual Force Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate theirs or others spiritual power, which is generated by every sentient being that has a soul, or in places with powerful spiritual influence. They can convert it into various forms of energy, manifest it into solid form, or merge into existing objects. Spiritual Meditation User can or has achieved oneness with their spiritual essence as well their mind, making them able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of their abilities. Sub-Abilities/Skills botanist.jpg As a member of the Japanese royal family Domini was afforded an education in Herbal Science and Botany, graduating with full honors obtaining a Bachelors in Science with a minor in Modern Medicine granting her the full right to treat and administer medications in and about nature to her patients with equal standards of any physician on the globe. This also makes her the rightful new owner and protector of the Oko~tsu burūmu, the Angry Bloom a weapon that has been used by the Takageuchi for centuries in the war against the Onihorudas and the antidote that could only be made by the hands of a Japanese royal. Mommy's sweet baby boy, my precious Tetsuyo Baby Tetsuyo.jpg 'Baby Tetsu' Tetsuyo Asahina at Two Months Name: Tetsuyo James Asahina (Ryoji) * Born: February 14 * Weight Currently: 12lbs 15oz * Inches: 19 1/2 *Mother: Domini Fudo-Asahina * Father: Leon Ryoji * Eye Color: Green * Hair Color: Black * To say becoming a mother hasn't completely put a spin on things for Domini would be completely wrong and although she Leon aren't together any longer she wouldn't trade the gift he gave her to carry for nine months for anything in the world. Already at young age the center of her world is showing the promise that he will not only be smart like his father but powerful fighter like his mother as well. Which actually begs the question of, what more could a mother ask for here lol? 'Allies' Who ever's paying to me to kill the son of bitch that's on the contract... * Ryo * Yasha 'Family' * Tamasaburo Oshino (Biological Grandmother) * Sayuri Asahina (Biological Mother) * Aki Asahina (Step-Father, Cousin of her Adopted Parents) * Ryan ( Biological Father but this is unknown to Domini) * Emilie and Koji Fudo ( Her Adopted Parents) * Sian (Best Friend & Tetsuyo's Godmother) 'Enemies' What ever Oni name is ON SAID CONTRACT! 'Life in Kasaihana...' Arks 20-22: Life since coming to Kasaihana has been one up and down after another most of it coming in the form of Leon Ryoji, a righteous youth who she encounters one night while on patrol for her latest assignments. This encounter would lead the young oni hunter not only on a mission to find another at the request of the one who inhabited the sword but also on collision course with the very morals and rules she set down for herself when involving the opposite sex, and up against what remain of one of the infamous Yakuza clans of the city. But despite all the headaches that come along with it Domini considers that having success with two out of the three isn't so bad. As she was unable to keep herself from falling for Leon a choice even now long after the great battle between the citizens of Kasaihana and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse she doesn't regret at all due to her small but quite possibly for him regrettably role she played in the death of his brother, when she lent Leon her power to defeat them. Not long afterwards Leon disappeared without so much as a goodbye her. Leaving Domini to wonder if what she thought was between them was in fact all just really wishful thinking on her part instead. All of this of course having happened over 6 months ago. Since then Domini has graduated from Kasaihana High with full honor's as Valedictorian of her class and due to her grades she was admitted in Shiori University early, as a pre-medical major during the summer term rather than the in fall like most students. This school coincides with the hospital by the same name and is privately owned by another organization that has chosen to remain anonymous to the citizens of the city. Of course she still hunts onis with the rest of her clan from time to time but her primary focus for now is her studies. 'Cause you can't be a good doctor if you don't know your stuff, right. Arks 23-24: Reunited with her first love, starting med school, and finding out that she's a princess hasn't slowed Domini down in the least. But it seems just when everything's going her way again. Sector Olympus reminds her that all good things are meant to be. But thankfully before having to tell her beloved good-bye she was able to beseech from the Shinto Gods at least one last token of her affections before watching him leave to do battle. Unfortunately it might have brought with it more than what Domini was hopping as the plucky little redhead learned this in the worst possible way that a God's rage isn't a play thing when Hades wipes Kasaihana off the literal map. Yet in a twist of fate she is saved by man turned oni, Jinzhou by her own grandmother who sexually assaulted to begin with in a desperate attempt to seek atonement and free himself from his damnable prison. The rescued later by none other than Suijin's vassal herself, Sian Tetsu and company. Then reunited several weeks afterward with her beloved. And though two years would have come and gone since then....Domini still wonders what Jinzhou meant by "Please protect him from the Darkness." Category:RPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Oshino Family Category:Takageuchi Clan Category:Samurai